pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
The brigade of the Zombie Kittens
The brigade of the Zombie Kittens (ゾンビ・キッテンズの旅団) is a pop-type unit of Pripara Idol Academy. This three-member is composed by Nanami Shiroi, Frank Hamilton & Dayana Radhav. The three of them are secondaries characters of Xesc13primero and this is one of his secondary units. Thematic This unit is very very very very very very very RANDOM. The type of unit change depending on who's the center, it can be just random sh*t, gothic song or sweet angely things. But mostly neko things. Etymology Because their personalities are so different all of them wanted different names for the unit suiting their own charm. Nanami wanting the name to be "The Brigade of Pink", Frank wanted it to be "Zombie Force" and Dayana "Angely kittens". None of them want to give in in the unit name so at the end they just put all together getting "The brigade of the Zombie Kittens" as result. Members * Nanami Shiroi * Frank Hamilton * Dayana Radhav Songs * Sakura Apparition - All of them * Ultra Miracle Final Ultimate Choco Beam - Nanami Shiroi * Gimmie Chocolate ~give me Brain ver.~ - Franky The Frankestein * Welcome To Dream - Dayana Radhav History Both Nanami and Frank met Dayana from a pripara event. After that they always saw her helping in a lot of events so they always were thinking she put a lot of effort in pripara so 'cause that they kidnapped her to leave her rest. Afterwards they really got near but one day Dayana was discovered by her father and didn't let her go anymore to pripara. 'cause that both Nanami and Frank went to make realize her father, the one was afraid for Dayana to get hurt or something (overprotective dad), she was safe in pripara and how she loved to be there telling him how effort did she put there. At the end they made her father to watch her live. Seeing how they got really well and turned BFF the three of them they decided to make a unit start the 3rd world war . The problem is that their personalities are so different and Nanami wanting the name to be "The Brigade of Pink", while Frank wanted it to be "Zombie Force" and Dayana "Angely kittens". The bad thing it was none of them wanted to give in to their unit's name. That's why finally they decided to pull together the three names in one getting "The brigade of the Zombie Kittens" as result. Trivia * Althought none of them is pop this is a pop type unit 'cause they're so random. ** Yeah, really random lol. * What they love the most is to have fun with everyone. * Nanami is the autoproclamed leader but the other two accept it just in order for Nanami to don't be over them saying to them "Can I be the leader?". Category:Xesc13primero Category:Units Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1 Category:Pop Unit Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016